Bending Destiny
by ARandomWriter
Summary: Answers are given: although, we do not always know the real answer. We can not assume how each situation will turn out. An adventure lies ahead for a young bender with ambitious dreams of how to change the world. [OC story]


This story involves OCs, although some avatar characters may arrive in later chapters. The setting is before the fall of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

A calm breath of release invades the air. Over the still countryside, the only noise presiding is the shifting of clothes against skin. Hands are held above head in a ready position. With a swift look making sure not a soul is around, the hands sweep in a circular motion, picking up the local winds. "Kiai!" The hushed landscape is interrupted; some birds pecking quietly at the ground rise above and fly away.

Swift kicking out of feet and the output of hands are performed. The entrapped wind between fingers is in the person's grasp. The person shouts out another kaia as the wind is pushed out forcefully. The grass of the country recoils as the wind shreds the top layer of each piece. The airbender smiles at the handiwork and puts hands to side.

Breath in, breath out. The bender comes to a halt to pick up a felt drawstring bag, embroidered with a childish sketch of a flying bison. Planting the bag on shoulder, the person begins to walk across the barren field. No companions are to be seen as only one walks on.

The young bender treads at a dawdling pace since there is no exact location for her to reach. Placing few strands of her white blonde hair behind her right ear, she lingers on as she has done for most of her life.

A small girl was born in a quaint Earth Kingdom village; bestowed upon her was the name, Jayashri. The child grew increasing well, exceeding the standards of knowledge for her age. Her sense of wisdom was profound and that of an elder. The villagers were stupefied as Jaya was born into a life of orphanhood. Instead of reaching out to a family with open arms to take her in, small Jayashri sat alone, calmly skimming scrolls to sharpen her senses.

Although they did not understand why she had submerged herself in learning so deeply, the village community did, however, commemorated her for her adept mind. If anyone of importance visited the little borough, Jayashri was immediately presented before them to show what this Earth Kingdom village could bring to their advantage.

Upon entering herself in the town's karate studio, Jayashri and her other teammates were sent on a field trip to a ruddy, old bluff. "Why r' we e're, Mahsta Nitesh?" called out a scruffy haired boy, Rohan.

A weathered smile graced the face of Master Nitesh. "Ah, why, Rohan… we're gathered here to see if we have an Earthbender among us." Excited chattering broke out among the class. Jaya waited patiently, more interested in acting out the steps instead of talking about them.

"Ah, ah. Now, class. First, put your right foot out in front of you. Make your foot is facing inwards. With your arms, they should be outstretched so that you will stare into palms." Master Nitesh presented the position, and seeing his class their selves set into position, he wandered to each child, pointing out faults to fix. "Rohan, that's your left foot. Not your right."

The children laughed at Rohan's poor sense of direction. He had been notorious for giving passing travelers faulty directions. "Ur, s'rry, Mahsta." His freckled cheeks turned a slightly red hue.

After analyzing his students once more, Master Nitesh cleared his throat and spoke, "Take your right hand back and punch out with force. Focus on your chakra, students." Master Nitesh once again demonstrated his teachings.

A slab of rock pushed out in front of Rohan. His mouth hung open, "I did it! Mahsta! I did it, Imma Oythbenda'!" Master Nitesh smiled at his ecstatic pupil.

"Well, what makes you so big? I did it, too!" shouted out a tan-skinned boy named Shaan.

"I did it, also, Master Nitesh!" Fragile, little Hetal piped out.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't forget about me!" a proud Anik stood, arms stretched out presenting his own slab of rock.

Master Nitesh stifled a laugh, "Very well, you four, very well." He turned his attention to the other five, "Do not worry, earthbending takes practice. Perhaps, you are not a bender. Perhaps, you are. You will learn in time."

Over the course of four months, two girls, Ketaki and Lochana, and a boy, Daruka, learn how to earthbend. This left only Jayashri and a pudgy boy named Hastin. Since the two had not shown an ounce of improvement, Master Nitesh had to break the news that they were not born to become earthbenders.

Hastin took the news hard at first, but then tried taking to the bo staff. Jayashri, on the other hand, felt horribly disappointed and did not have anything to fall back on. She had taken to all the techniques and practiced every day. Couldn't she be an earthbender if she knew all the aspects of its history and forms?

After her unsuccessful lessons, Jaya walked alone to an abandoned field, overrun with weeds. The breeze made Jaya feel that the weight of her small, tight-knit world was off her shoulders. She lifted her hands up in the air, stretching in delight. She quickly swooped her arms down, but while doing so released an abnormal gust of wind. "Nyeh? Wha-?"

Jayashri tried it again and again; each time, a wind current was blown in front of her. While airbending for the about the twentieth time, Jaya realized she was growing tired, but she ignored it. _I just have to master this ability!_ She continued until she soon realized that her legs were giving way.

Her breathing was hard and heavy as she fell to her knees. Jaya was scared; this had never happened to her in training. "… Jaya? Jayshri?! Is that you?!" Java managed to look over to see Master Nidesh rushing towards her. Then, the darkness of dreamland swept through her body.

"-ya… Jayashri… Com'on!! Wake up, will ya'?"

_…Huh?_ Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she looked up into the face of Rohan. "Ro- han?"

"Jaya!" Rohan sighed with relief. "Oy, Mahsta! She's awake! It took long enuff anyhows." He spoke, muttering the last sentence under his breath.

Master Nitesh entered the small, dull colored room. His eyes showed relief, but his words were serious and sharp. "Young Jayashri, you shouldn't work your body so much. After all, you have just turned seven in the last two months. You must not overwork your chakra. Do you understand what I'm saying, Jayashri?" He looked into her face with intent of a positive answer.

Jayashri gulped to help relieve her of her dry throat. "Yes, I unda'stand, Mahsta Nitesh," Jaya spoke, hoarsely.

His tone resumed its usual airy sound. "Good. Rohan, go and fetch Jaya some water from the watering well. Get better soon." With that, the sensei left the room with his arms behind his back, humming to himself.

"Ah, yes, s'oy!" Rohan scampered out behind him in a frenzied matter.

* * *

hope you like it so far. :D  
I figure not all of the air benders have died ya know?  
r/r x3 


End file.
